


Never Good-bye

by Denyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un'beta'd post S2, Stiles has to see Jackson before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Good-bye

“Why did you come?”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know your charming personally – what difference does it make? I’m here.”

“We’re not friends, remember?”

Stiles easily ignored the memories that filtered in, memories that happened before Scott, before Lydia, of when he and Jackson were… It didn’t matter it was ancient history. Instead Stiles replied, “No, we’re not, but we’re not enemies either. And if your head wasn’t shoved so far up your arrogant ass you might see that.”

The thin line of Jackson’s lips rolled together before he uttered, “Right... you wanted me dead, remember?” then turned away making it abundantly clear he didn’t care what Stiles said now. 

It was more tit for tat as Stiles mouth opened, “And you tried and almost succeeded in killing me, not to mention everyone…” The angry words halted and soured in his throat when he saw Jackson physically cringe. Belatedly regretting what he started to say knowing Jackson couldn’t control what the kanima did. 

The silence between them thickened as the seconds passed; Stiles watched Jackson’s knuckles tighten on the handle of his carry-on bag, but the teen didn’t move.

Finally it was Jackson who reacted first and turned to glare at Stiles, demanding, his voice bitter etched in pain, “So what the hell is this Stilinski? You draw the short straw; here to make sure I leave town?”

Stiles swallowed hard staring into Jackson’s steel blue eyes.

Quietly he said, “It’s not like that.”

“No? Then why don’t you explain it to me since no one else is here to wish me a bon voyage.”

Before he could stop himself Stiles replied, “Yeah well whose fault was that? You refused to talk to anyone all summer or allow anyone save Derek to help you out and that was only because he forced the issue. To make sure you could control things.”

Jackson snorted, “What’s it to you?” then he added with a taut sneer, “Like you or any of the others really care or want me to stick around.”

At Jackson’s tone Stile quickly answered. “When you’re being a jackass, no.”

Silently Jackson nodded confirming whatever was going on in his head and turned away. Stiles raked his teeth over his bottom lip, cursing under his breath aggravated at how easily Jackson got him riled up. Going from zero to sixty, almost to the point Stiles was willing to walk away, but something inside of him wouldn’t let Jackson go without saying his peace.

Inhaling Stiles reached out and lightly smacked Jackson’s shoulder. 

Without turning round, Jackson’s eyes glanced down to where Stiles hit him. 

“I just wanted to say….” Stiles voice faltered as Jackson shifted his stance then looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking with Stiles, waiting expectantly.

Stiles gulped, suddenly feeling blindsided by the unfiltered emotions he saw in reflected in Jackson’s eyes and across his face. He had seen it before over the years although it had been far and few in-between. Each time it had happened, anything Stiles had thought tangible and worth knowing where Jackson had unwittingly given the onlooker a window into what had made him tick. Although it only flickered briefly and left Stiles with more questions than answers before Jackson’s defenses would resurface leaving Stiles feeling as if he had imaged the entire thing. 

This time, Jackson didn’t bother to erect any walls to hide behind. With his defenses down the raw emotions Jackson showed were easily interrupted; displaying exactly how tired and lonely he was. Exactly what Derek and both Lydia and Scott had tried to tell him, that Jackson had been the Kanima’s first victim and was forever changed. 

After several long minutes, Jackson finally prodded, “Well?”

Clearing his throat, Stiles, nodded, “Yeah – I just wanted you to know you don’t have to go, if you really don’t want to.”  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Stiles blushed, hearing the soft lilt of want within his voice. He had expected Jackson to snicker and taunt him for it. Instead he watched Jackson’s face crumble.

Slowly Jackson shook his head, no, eyes glassy unseeing. 

Jackson never talked about what happened, or said if he remembered anything. Although right now, Stiles doesn’t have to guess he could see it all – a multitude of sin, the pain and remorse blatantly written all over Jackson’s face, he remembered and was haunted by all of it.

His voice hollow, trapped in a memory, before Jackson simply answered, “I can’t stay.” Then he looked at Stiles. For one brief moment Jackson smiled, before his lips slid back into a grim expression. Without another word he started to walk away.

Immobile, Stiles throat started to closed up, his heart thundering in his ears, but he finally choked out, “Jaxs” 

Jackson’s stride slowed a half step, but he kept on walking.

Fin~


End file.
